605_superpodcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Dennis Of The Week
The "Dennis Of The Week" is a frequent segment on the 6:05 Superpodcast that pays tribute to Dennis Coralluzzo, told by a variety of guests about the bombastic personality of the former wrestling promoter. The idea of a segment was suggested by frequent contributor Jim Cornette after telling his own story about Dennis, and becomes an official show segment starting with Episode 5. Episode 4: Guest Jim Cornette describes seeing Dennis kicking his feet up in an executive board room at a hotel during one of the Eddie Gilbert Memorial Brawls, smoking a cigar and opining on "what the poor people are doing" at that moment. Episode 5: TGBL discusses - at length - the story of Dennis and Marc Coralluzzo crank-calling "The 35 Year Old Kid" Dave Baumcratz at a hotel in Philadelphia in 1996 while waiting for Jim Cornette to finish a WWF Booking meeting, telling Baumcratz that Marc was Shane McMahon, and that he should enter the booking room with a tray full of sodas that they needed. Episode 6: TGBL recalls Dennis' transparency regarding talent that would no-show his shows, alluding to him threatening to sue Abdullah the Butcher "Monday morning in Atlanta" and offering refunds, along with the story about Ahmed Johnson not coming to the show due to his demand for a limo transportation being denied, and Dennis giving out his phone number to everyone in attendance. Episode 7: Guest Tom Robinson recalls his various experiences with Dennis: driving workers around as one of the "Piss Boys", Dennis jokingly telling Tom he'd seen his girlfriend "under the bleachers with Ox Baker" when Tom inquired about where she was, Dennis and Tom scamming the airlines to get cheap tickets to go to Knoxville to see Jim Cornette during his first event for Smoky Mountain Wrestling in 1992, and Tom recalling Dennis' story about when Dr. Mike Lano stayed at Dennis' house, eating him out of house and home and vacuuming the house in the middle of the night. Episode 8: TGBL describes Dennis' booking plans for The Great Caruso in turning him into an opera singer, having him beat down an opponent after the bell - while declaring "It's not over until the Fat Lady sings!" - and eventually - but unsuccessfully - planning to bring in an actual Fat Lady - with Viking helmet - at a show and scream "It'sssssss overrrrr!" during a post-match Caruso beat-down. Episode 9: Audio from a video taken by TGBL backstage at a one of Dennis' shows in 1999 about Dennis giving a locker room speech, along with the story about Sex Appeal Ronnie Steal and the Lupus Ladder Match Incident. Episode 10: Guest Al Getz describes being in correspondence and working for Dennis for the first time, along with Dennis hiding out in the bathroom at one of the sponsor dinners after the show that Al worked for almost 2 hours. Episode 11: Guest Jim Cornette describes when Kenny Bolin and Dennis would get together in the 90's for cards in New Jersey or Memphis that Dennis would always "lose" his credit card, and Kenny would "find" it, surprisingly, and purchase various gifts and trinkets for friends and loved ones. Episode 12: Guest Beau James describes his issues with the NWA board of governors in the late 1990's over promoting Debbie Combs on his cards as the NWA Women's Champion, and in the process, befriending Dennis after Dennis mails Beau a tape of Debbie promoted on his shows as the NWA Women's Champion, writing in a note that if the NWA gives Beau trouble, to tell them to "Fuck themselves and take this tape and shove it up their ass." Episode 13: Guest Rik Ratchett describes his relationship on Dennis' shows with Sid Vicious, Donnie B, and Dennis; specifically Dennis helping him out with "lost" car insurance after Ratchett was pulled over without any, and detailing the story at Dennis' funeral of the Pastor describing catching Dennis in church one day reading the Wrestling Observer Newsletter behind his Bible during sermon. Episode 15: Guest Dave Prazak describes - in hilarious detail - about Dennis' involvement as a heel figure in IWA: Mid South during the mid to late 90's, yelling "FUCK THAT BITCH" during a moment of silence for Princess Diana at a show, and heeling the IWA fans about being Rats and throwing cheese at the crowd from the ring. Episode 16: Guest Donnie B describing stories around Dennis' shows involving getting on the mic backstage, pretending to be the ethereal voice of Tom Cusati's dead mother pleading with him to stop "blowing my money," and Dennis being in on the rib with Dan Severn on Billy Real, telling Billy he was going to win the NWA title from Severn one night. Episode 17: Donnie B returns, detailing stories about Dennis' influence on him with The Backseat Boys, and Dennis' habit of calling during the middle of the night to talk about future booking ideas, one such example being "J.C." as in Jesus Christ. Episode 18: TGBL plays a recording of Dennis left on his answering machine from early Spring 1998. Episode 20: Guest Jammie Ward discusses travelling to Memphis through one of Joel Goodhart's Rasslin' Radio trips, with such events occurring that include bullshitting that they're doctors to get a free flight - in first class - , ditching Jerry Lawler after agreeing to give him a ride to which Dennis obfuscates the blame, and Jammie revealing that Dennis had "procured" one of Goodhart's credit cards and put the entire trip on it before it was declared stolen. Episode 21: Guests John McAdam and Jammie Ward recount in separate stories their interactions with Dennis, primarily focusing on his exuberance and delight upon realizing that former Memphis manager Nate The Rat was his cab driver in Memphis for the '88 UAWF Convention, exclaiming that it's "Nate the Rat - NATE THE FUCKIN' RAT!", striking up a friendship, and bringing Nate up to New Jersey to manage on his shows. Jammie also describes a photo taken of Nate - in full manager gimmick - in-between Dennis, John, Frank Chille, and himself, all posing with the Four Horsemen sign. Episode 22: Guest Tom Robinson humorously details the story of himself, Joe Lillie, Kenny Bolin and his wife, and Dennis all dine-and-dashing from a restaurant in Nashville, involving Dennis stealing a chef's hat to try to blend into the crowd, and trying to humorously hide behind a pillar from an angry Maitre D trying to find him. Episode 24: TGBL plays a clip of Dennis as a manager on USWA TV as the lawyer for the Estate of Andy Kaufman, attempting to sue Jerry Lawler. Episode 25: TGBL plays two more clips of Dennis as a manager on USWA TV, this time, as a representative of Kamala. Episode 26: Guest Kenny Bolin joins the guys for a LONG Dennis of the Week segment, with Kenny sharing such stories as Dennis and Kenny's dine-and-dash attempt with a friend dressed up as "Huey Lewis", Kenny's spending spree with lost credit cards, and the rebuttal to Tom Robinson's dine-and-dash Nashville story from Episode 22. Episode 27: Kenny Bolin returns to give his closing thoughts on Dennis Coralluzzo and the friendship they shared throughout the years. Episode 28: TGBL relays a 'call for help' from Dennis' son Marc Coralluzzo, asking for anyone with footage of Dennis to send to him to be converted digitally to help preserve Dennis' legacy in wrestling. Episode 29: Guest Don Laible shares a salacious story about Dennis lying to two beautiful ladies outside his day-job office and insinuating that Don was a breast doctor, and got Don to "observe" the ladies' recent breast augmentation results. Episode 30: Guest Brian Tramel shares his memories of first meeting Dennis, being a participant in a Dennis dine-and-dash, and his role/relationship to the Tom Robinson Benefit show in the 1990's. Episode 31: Brian Tramel returns to share his knowledge of the origin of 'The Piss Boys' term, along with Dennis' commandeering of a Domino's Pizza car into his personal taxi. Episode 32: Brian Tramel returns for a final time to share his experience of flirting with a girl from Philadelphia on the Goodhart Rasslin' Radio bus trip to Memphis, and Dennis' questions the validity of the girl's personal hygiene to Brian. Episode 37: Guest Dan Severn